


[英露]门缝

by jen11love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德自门缝里窥见了一个秘密。





	[英露]门缝

**Author's Note:**

> *惯例OOC提醒
> 
> *拉瓜文。最后有非爱情意味的露←米
> 
> *可能有点BDSM？
> 
> *全篇米视角

最开始，阿尔弗雷德仅仅在经过时往透出烛光的门缝间瞥了一眼。

他仍不确定购买阿拉斯加是否正确，且他知道，负责此事的威廉也信心不足，不然威廉不会说那样的话，“多年后”“也许”，那要是无论过了多少年美国都无法从这片土地上获得任何好处呢？

他们与俄方的谈判已经花去近一个月的时间，所幸各项条款正逐条敲定，阿尔弗雷德预测再过个几天，即四月到来之前，他们就能成交这次买卖。阿尔弗雷德亲自前来的原因，除了就算他留在华盛顿也无所事事外，还因为毕竟这是他首次将从别的国家身上得到土地。阿尔弗雷德好奇于领土转移时会发生什么，刚结束不久的内战尚还能让他感到自体内深处蔓延开的撕裂的疼痛感，所以无论会发生什么，阿尔弗雷德只希望那别再带给他肉体上带来新的痛楚。

焦躁混合着期待致使阿尔弗雷德失眠了，他准备去楼下花园里透透气，于是他走出房间，在看见伊万的卧室里还点着灯时犹豫了几秒要不要邀请伊万一起打发时间，但由于他与伊万并不熟稔，为了避免他与伊万站在花园里面面相觑尴尬着沉默相对的局面出现，他放弃了打扰伊万的念头，他原本打算径直走下楼的。

只是阿尔弗雷德被门缝中传来的耳熟的声音吸引从而瞥向里面，接着他就再没能移开视线。

阿尔弗雷德看见伊万右脚跪在沙发上，双手撑着靠背用力到指尖发白，他仰着头，偶尔从被自己掌心死死捂住的嘴里漏出几声喘息，他踩在地上的左脚因来自身后的撞击颤巍巍地无法站稳，而透过垂下的衬衫衣摆，阿尔弗雷德能看见前后甩动的阳具的黑影。至于握着伊万的腰胯顶弄伊万的家伙，阿尔弗雷德转动眼珠看向那名本应待在大西洋另一边的、代表着大不列颠的国家意识体——亚瑟，他正埋头专注于自己的动作，他在进入时用力扳开伊万的臀缝，在抽出时又掌着手下的臀肉转着圈揉挤。

为什么亚瑟会在这儿？这样的疑问自阿尔弗雷德脑中冒出的同时，也因阿尔弗雷德瞟见不远处床角旁微微发亮的法阵而得到解答。阿尔弗雷德后退一步，觉得无论是出于礼仪、尊重别人的隐私、还是为了维护他自己都说不清的东西——比如亚瑟在他心中的形象什么的，他都应该悄悄离开，得小心别在半途中碰倒了花瓶、木架，以及别不慎踩中某块会发出吱呀声的松动的台阶，然后等走得足够远了，便可大叫出声或给自己灌进整一瓶度数高到能立刻醉死的酒。但——阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，不明白自己为何连转身都做不到，更别提抬脚迈步。

他被不知名的力量绑在原地，没准儿就是因为伊万的声音，那些哭喘呻吟如同正自主生长的蛛丝一样，从门缝里探出触角，沿着地板与墙壁攀爬并缠裹在阿尔弗雷德身上。

“等，慢点……我快要——”伊万努力压抑着音量说，他在亚瑟又一次狠狠挺进时摇了摇头，扭动着向前试图躲开。

亚瑟在伊万臀上拍了一巴掌，阿尔弗雷德不知道那痛不痛，但肯定够响，因为伊万被吓得僵直在原地，他缩起肩膀惊恐地看向门缝，似乎担忧有什么人被奇怪的声音吸引而来——即他以为待在与这间屋子只隔了几个房间的卧室里的阿尔弗雷德。可惜伊万并不知道阿尔弗雷德正躲在门前走廊的阴影里，放缓呼吸的同时于心中拼命祈祷自己别被他或是正操他的人发现。

“没事的，”亚瑟安慰道，他在伊万背上印下一吻，然后伸出一只手绕到伊万身前，拢合衬衫下摆包裹住伊万阴茎顶端的一小截，“这种时间除了你我外谁还醒着呢？射吧，我会接住你。”说着，亚瑟的手指隔着衬衫圈在龟头上开始撸动，这使得伊万忍不住挺胯去戳刺亚瑟的掌心，他在亚瑟给予的前后刺激中徘徊，很快就因高潮而无力地趴伏在沙发上。

而亚瑟，在轻抚了几下伊万的脊背后，俯身凑到伊万耳边，问：“继续？”

伊万大部分脸都埋在臂弯中，闻言他侧头看向亚瑟，微不可见地点点头，同时请求道：“轻点儿，让我……我……缓——”他没能说完，便被亚瑟故意放慢到能清晰感觉出甬道中的柱体寸寸撤出的撩拨激得咬住自己的袖口，以咽下拉长的呜咽，使其变成带有鼻音的闷哼。亚瑟整个儿退了出来，他的顶端抵在伊万的穴口处，伊万的括约肌放松复又收紧，不知是该干脆将其挤出去还是软软含进来好。亚瑟的拇指拨弄湿淋淋的褶皱，接着用指甲在伊万紧绷的会阴上滑动，伊万被笼罩在亚瑟因头顶烛火而投下的阴影中，他颤抖着把额头放在自己的手背上，喘息了数次，接着似乎无法再忍耐下去一般，抬腰迎向亚瑟。

亚瑟露出个志得意满的微笑，他狠而准地蹭过伊万的前列腺，然后快速抽插起来。伊万被亚瑟顶得不停撞向自己的手背，每一次前列腺被压挤都引得伊万发出一声抽吸或低吟，等亚瑟射在伊万体内时，伊万显然已经被迫从余韵里回到不上不下的快感中。

亚瑟没立刻退出来，他在口袋里摸索了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德不知他想找什么，只听见伊万在回头察看亚瑟动作后说：“今晚你想用那个？可我们该结束了，明天我还有——”

亚瑟竖指压在伊万的唇前止住伊万的话，“那样不是正好吗？”他慢条斯理地说着，用手中握住的物什沿着伊万的大腿缓缓上移——现在阿尔弗雷德看见了，亚瑟拿出的是一根木制假阳具，表面光滑，不怎么粗但看起来够长，事实上阿尔弗雷德怀疑如果它真的进入伊万后穴的话，说不定会捅穿伊万的肠子——“明日一整天，当你走动时，布料会摩擦你被我撞红的屁股——”亚瑟的手覆在伊万的臀肉上，“当你坐下时，刚被操弄过的穴口会因肌肉的挤压而开始蠕动”，他手中木制阳具的顶端已经探入伊万体内，“你会一直保持这种渴望而又欲求不满的状态，直至你回到这里，锁上门，嘴里咬着毛巾，蹲坐在地面上用这木棍把自己操射为止。”

“不……”伊万摇着头，不知是在拒绝亚瑟将阳具推得更深，还是在反驳亚瑟话里的哪一点。

亚瑟揽着伊万的腰让伊万直起身，牵住伊万的双手将其反折在伊万的背后，他与伊万交换了位置，他坐在沙发上而伊万坐在他身上。

“听说你们的谈判接近尾声？真遗憾，这可能是我最后一次在你身上抚摸过阿拉斯加了，”亚瑟压着伊万的手腕迫使伊万挺胸前倾，他左手抚过伊万的身躯，咬着伊万的颈弯问：“你能告诉我它具体在你身上的哪个位置吗？”

伊万颤栗着发出几声近乎呜咽的喘息，他偏过头将自己的要害完全展露在亚瑟嘴下，断断续续地说：“别，亚瑟，你……现在你不过是在、迁怒，就为了美国——唔！”伊万痛呼着挣扎了几下。阿尔弗雷德不知是什么打断了伊万的话，直到他看见亚瑟抬起头，唇与齿间粘着点血。亚瑟缓慢、以品尝伊万血液味道的速度舔去了唇上的血渍，温柔的说：“别提那个。”伊万回头与亚瑟对视了一眼，转而看着地板点了点头。

“好孩子。”亚瑟夸奖道，他在自己咬出的伤口旁印下几个吻，用舌头擦去伊万皮肤上的鲜血，伸手夹住伊万的乳头又拉又拽，“但我恐怕得继续迁怒于你，可以吗？”亚瑟问道，但无论他的语气还是动作都显示出那并非在征求伊万的意见，而仅仅是一句宣告。亚瑟将伊万翻过身，使伊万趴在他的膝上——正巧让伊万的屁股正对门缝，阿尔弗雷德看着那根过长的埋入伊万后穴的假阳具正随着伊万的呼吸上下抖动，而伊万被掩于臀肉与腿间的会阴还有阴茎泛出深红的色泽，他干咽了一下，微不可察地往前挪了一点儿以试图看得更清楚。

亚瑟抚摸着掌下翘起的曲线，他说：“老规矩，不管你是用哪国语言，得计数，好吗？”

从阿尔弗雷德的角度看不见伊万有什么回应，但当亚瑟的第一个巴掌落在伊万屁股上时，伊万啜泣着叫出一个阿尔弗雷德听不懂的单词，从亚瑟露出赞许的微笑来看，阿尔弗雷德猜那是个俄语的“一”。阿尔弗雷德没去数伊万到底被打了多少下，他只知道当亚瑟的拍打不小心——也可能是有意——碰到假阳具并拍在臀肉上时，伊万总会大幅度弹跳一下，而亚瑟则会以伊万‘挣扎’为由，继续像教训犯错的小孩一样打伊万的屁股，如果刨除亚瑟在拍打间隙中暧昧的抚摸与正直挺挺插在伊万后穴中的东西，这场景能让阿尔弗雷德回想起年幼时他犯错被亚瑟惩罚的过去，但现在，这只能导致阿尔弗雷德呼吸粗重，同时被箍在裤子里的阴茎抽动着胀大。

等亚瑟停下来时，伊万的屁股上已满是鲜红的巴掌印，亚瑟如同给猫顺毛一样，从伊万的后颈一路抚摸到伊万的尾椎，一次又一次，直到伊万的啜泣声逐渐消失。

“你还好吗？”亚瑟问道，他把伊万拽进自己怀里，吻去伊万脸上的泪痕。伊万小心翼翼地调整着自己的姿势以避免自己刚饱受摧残的部位直接接触亚瑟的双膝，他夹着亚瑟的大腿翘起臀部，整个人几乎贴在亚瑟身上，他环着亚瑟的肩膀，在亚瑟转动着抽出假阳具时攥紧亚瑟的衣服。

亚瑟一面抚摸伊万一面摆弄着假阳具，他根据伊万嘴里漏出的呻吟调整进入的角度与速度，在视线扫过房间时往门缝里看了一眼——

阿尔弗雷德猛得后退一步，他没立刻转身逃走的唯一原因是逃走时的脚步声肯定会惊醒房间里的两人，而现在幸运的话他说不定没被——

亚瑟双眼微微睁大一瞬，接着他绿眸盈光，嘴角缓缓勾起。

阿尔弗雷德忍不住往阴影里瑟缩了一下，好吧，至少他没惊动伊万。

亚瑟含着伊万的耳垂说了什么，声音小到阿尔弗雷德完全不知道那句话的内容，他只看见伊万点了点头，随后顺着亚瑟的动作，挪动着坐在沙发前的矮桌正对房门的那一侧。亚瑟挤开伊万的两条腿，使伊万不得不大大敞开自己，伊万在坐上亚瑟双腿时犹豫了一瞬，但由于亚瑟之前的拍打仅仅是一种调情手段而非打算真正让伊万疼痛，所以当伊万残留着浅浅红印的臀肉挨在亚瑟大腿上时，他发出一声阿尔弗雷德更愿意称其为呻吟的痛呼。

亚瑟用自己的阴茎替换了假阳具，他破开括约肌进入伊万的最深处，接着开始小幅度挺动，而伊万圈握着抚慰自己，同时剩下的那只手时而蹂躏自己的乳头，时而后伸抚摸亚瑟的腰。

阿尔弗雷德不明白为什么自己还没离开。

伊万靠在亚瑟身上，他主动迎合亚瑟的每一下抽插，把自己楔在亚瑟的阴茎上研磨，他小腹紧绷，衬衫下摆随着他的起伏扫过他硬挺的顶端。

亚瑟与门缝外的阿尔弗雷德对视了一眼，然后他吻在伊万颈弯的伤口上，用齿尖将已经闭合的肌肉撕扯开些许，导致衬衫领口沾上新的血迹，当伊万用俄语嘟囔着抱怨时，亚瑟按住伊万的后脑，示意伊万转头与自己接吻，他们唇舌相交，弄出参杂着伊万呜咽的水声。

阿尔弗雷德感到牙根一阵发痒，他用舌头抵着牙龈来回舔舐也无济于事，这丝毫没能减缓他的欲望，他死死盯着伊万，那大张的双腿内侧那片白皙到能隐约看到青色血管的皮肤，那淌下汗水的伸展的脖颈，那泛着圈白沫的穴口，那挺立的乳头……阿尔弗雷德似乎变成了某种肉食野兽，他的灵魂从脑中挣脱而出，随着他的目光落到伊万身上，张开嘴让利齿深深嵌入伊万的肉体中。鲜血从伤口处涌入阿尔弗雷德唇齿间，他畅饮，把自己的舌头伸进伤口里搅动，咬肌使力到几乎嚼碎伊万的骨头——

阿尔弗雷德双眼大睁，屏息自抑。

我想吞噬他。

阿尔弗雷德想，他双拳紧握，指甲在掌心留下数个血印。

我将会得到他。

END


End file.
